Kids, What Are You Gonna Do?
by LexiC101
Summary: This is the story of Dean and his daughter Maci
1. Chapter 1

"Maci what are you doing here?" Michelle asked me as I got out of a car still in my school clothes and with my bag.

"dad texted saying you were out on a rescue you so I got my friend to group me off here" I said dropping my bag "what have ya got?"

"2 missing school kids been missing for 5 hours" Michelle said trying to get into a phone

"who's is that?" I asked

"Joel the missing boy but he has a code on it" I took it from her hands

"give me a couple of seconds" I said sitting on the table. It took me 2 minuets to hack into it.

"should we be worried you can do that?" Heidi asked I shrugged and looked through the messages.

"who's that? No name" Heidi said

"call it" I handed it to Michelle

We herd it ring and looked around

"Joel!" the voice said we saw it was the teacher

Few hours later Dad and Lara brought Cassie up and Chase and Jordan brought Joel up

"what are you doing here? Aren't you ment to be at ya mums?" chase asked

"well I missed you too much uncle chase" I smiled

"really?" he looked happy

"Pft no could not put up with Mark anymore" I laughed at him. I looked over at my dad who was shaking his head walking towards me

"why you look so happy to see me Father" I smiled and hugged him.

"your mum is going to go ape shit at me you know that right?" I shrugged and threw my bag at him. We got in the car and I pressed ignore on my phone.

"how many calls now?" dad asked

"10 from mum 8 from Mark"

"just answer her" he whinnied

"you no he tired to convince mum to get full custody of me? He thought they would win cause their married and you fuck anyone" he gave me the look

"excuse you? I haven't fucked anyone now that I like someone"

"ooh you like Lara!"

"how did you no?!"

"Dad I'm a teenage girl we no these things and kinda obvious" I said as he answered his phone

"dean Gallagher" he put it on speaker

"dean Maci is missing"

"no I'm not I'm here"

"why didnt you answer your bloody phone!"

"cause I'm staying with dad tonight bye" I hung the phone up on her.

"I'm in shit" he said as we turned into our house.


	2. Chapter 2

"you coming?" my dad asked "Sam is gonna be there"

"give me 5 minuets" I ran upstairs into my room. I grabbed put on my pair of bright blue denim shorts, a tank which says 'Keep Dreaming', my black vans, my cross necklace and I put my big fat nerd glasses on because I couldn't be bothered putting my contacts in. I shook my hair and left it down and would do it later at the station. I grabbed my phone and keys before running down stairs.

"take your time" he rolled his eyes as we walked out to the car

"hey I took 10 minuets 15 if I would have put my contacts in 30 minuets if I had down my hair and make up" I said getting on my phone.

When we pulled up to the station I walked inside and at on Vince's desk.

"you gonna move?" Sam said

"Sammy" I hugged him I hadn't seen him in weeks because he goes to a rival school to mine the 2 absolutely hate each other.

"how you been?" he asked me as we sat on the couch.

"okay I guess" I said leaning into him. We sat and caught up on everything in our lives.

"Maci!" I herd someone call

"shit it's Elijah hide" I said to Sam as he ran under Vince's desk.

"hey Mac" he said walking up with Chris and Dylan.

"hey guys what you doing here?" I asked

"walking past on the way to maccas wanna come?" Elijah asked

"yeah sure one sec" I walked over to Vince's desk and wrote at note

Off to Mickie D with some mates sorry Sammy meet up another day?

"had to write a note" I said and we walked down the stairs

Elijah wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. Elijah and I aren't going out but everyone says we should.

"what do ya want?" he asked as we walked in

"I have money"

"its k what do ya want?" he asked again

"um just a large chocolate sundae" I smiled and kissed his cheek and found a seat for us  
_

"dude hike up your skirt and ask her out" Dylan said to me. They don't get it. If she says no it will become really awkward

"yeah she obviously likes you" Chris said. Suddenly we herd a bunch of kids scream and a crash. A part of the playground had fallen. Maci came back to us.

"dad the playground at Maccas just fell" she said into her phone there was a pause. "okay hurry up" she hung up just as police and firefighters showed up. I gave my phone and stuff to Elijah "look after it for me" She said as Jake Hudson one of the stupid firies came up to us

"Maci out now" and pushed the us towards the door

"I'm actually here to help" She said walking towards the playground

"out now guys" and pushed us out the door.  
_

"okay we need someone small to get up there" dad said as we all looked at the reck

"I can" I said "I'm lightest and can fit"

"alright put a harness on" he said I grabbed it and looked out to the crowd. The boys were standing as close as the police would let them. I could tell they didn't want me in here.

"ready" I said and they helped me up into the playground to look for anymore kids.

"anything?" Chase yelled to me

"no one but it feels like its gonna fall any second" I yelled back moving carefully

"get out now" my dad yelled

"k" I crawled back the way I came when we herd a crack

"Maci! What was that?!" I could hear fear in Heidi's voice

"I don't know" I kept moving and there was another I started feeling shaking "it's shaking!" I screamed

"run!" they yelled we knew what was going to happen I was nearly out and could see there faces when it collapsed under me.  
_

"Maci!" Elijah screamed and tired to get into the playground but police held him back as the rescue team worked on trying to get Maci out.

"guys get her out!" Dean yelled and ran towards the playground but Vince grabbed him

"dean don't" he said and they worked in getting Maci out.

"Maci what hurts?" Chase asked as they it off her head.

"I don't know chase I had a playground collapse on me EVERYTHING HURTS!" she yelled the last part. Lachie moved a part making her scream. They finally got Maci out.

"Maci" Dean said coming to his daughters aid "what's hurting?"

"My leg" the playground started moving

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Dean picked Maci up and ran as the playground collapsed the vibrations made everyone moving to fall. Dean threw Maci as he fell.

"HOLY MOTHER-" Maci started. Michelle ran up and covered her mouth

"I know your in pain but do not finish that sentence" everyone went back to Maci's aid and helped her into the ambulance.  
_

I sat in the hospital bed waiting for the x rays. Everyone from rescue walked in. Dad was sitting in the seat next to me.

"Hey sweetie" Lara said sitting in dad's lap "how are you?"

"Yeah that's fine Lara just sit on me" dad groaned

"EXCUSE ME DEAN I AM TRYING TO HAVING A DEEP AND MEANINGFUL WITH YOUR DAUGTER!" She yelled at him making me laugh "people these days" she winked at me

"Maci" My mum said coming into the room everyone stood there awkwardly "are you okay"

"I'm fine" I saw Mark standing outside

"Are you sure? You better not be Lying to me"

"She said she was fine Brie" Dad said. She glared at him

"Dean can we talk outside?" She said walking out dad followed. Lara started talking to me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean's POV**

"Dean I'm taking you to court for full custody" Brie said

"What! Why? I'm a great father!" I yelled at her

"Really dean? Maci is in hospital because of you" Mark said

"Shut up Mark this has nothing to do with you and I wasn't my fault I let her hang out with friends and she wanted to get in the playground because its her job!" I yelled

"Thats it! You let her get in the playground!" Mark yelled back

"Your not her father Mark give up your never going to take my place" I hissed at him

"Just shut up both of you!" Brie yelled

"Brie, why was she even with me? Oh that's right she ran away from you because of Mark"

"Mark is great with her!" Brie yelled

"Yeah that's why she ran away!" I yelled

"Dean" Lara said coming I the door. I looked and saw Maci staring right at me. I walked in and sat with her.

"I want to live with you and Chase I love in with you guys" she sniffed. I hate seeing my baby girl cry

"Don't worry I'll do everything I can to keep you with us" I kissed her head.

**Maci's POV**

Mum and mark stood against a wall while I talked with everyone from rescue. The doctor came back with the x rays.

"Okay so you have only badly bruised your ankel and will take around 2 weeks to heal but will need to be on crutches and extra week just to make sure" I sighed "and I suggest that you stay home from school for the 1st week"

"I can do that" I smirked

"Alright we'll get you some crutches and you can leave" the doctor got the crutches and we all walked out

"Alright I'll take you home" mum said

"Hell no I'm staying with dad"

"Maci don't be difficult" mark said

"I'm going with dad" I walked off then turned around "I'm 16 so in a court of law they will listen to me and if I say I wanna live with dad they will mostly liking go my way"

"You need people who can support you like me and mark where as your faster just gets a new girl every week"

"That's not true" Lara said "I'm going out with Dean have been for 3 weeks"

"Always knew you wanted my sloppy seconds" mum hissed

"Just shut up!" I yelled "I'm going with dad and that's final"

* * *

It is now Wednesday and I sat in the rescue HQ while they were out on a rescue.

"Maci Vince and I will be back soon if they need any help you no what to do" I nodded and watched them leave.

"Rescue Base" Dad said

"Yeah dad" I replied

"Where Vince and Michelle?"

"Out what's up?"

"Mark is coming"

"Why?!"

"He's gonna try and get you to go with him we are on our way" Dad said just as I herd a car pull up and foot steps.

"Come on Maci your coming home" Mark said

"Piss off I am not"

"Maci just come on dont be difficult" he mumbled. I herd a car pull up and footsteps.

"Oi mark leave her alone" dad said coming up the stairs

"I'm taking her back to her mothers where she is meant to be" Mark said Dad came over to me as Jordan and Chase walked up the stairs.

"Mark just leave" Jordan said. Mark stared at us all before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maci's POV**

I was finally off my crutches and my ankle was better but Vince and Michelle aren't letting me out in rescue for another week.

"They've gone into the office its a metal box" Lara said into the talkie. I held my breathe sitting with Vince and Michelle.

"I'm going down" Vince said

"I'm coming" I said before either could object I was down the stairs and into the car. The whole time I didn't say a word to Vince.

"Hey he'll be okay" Vince ressured me

"Really? I'm not 5 I understand the risks" I said. When we got there we jumped out of the car and ran down to the wharf just as they were pulling dad out of the water.

"He's not breathing" Heidi said I wanted to get closer but everyone was rushing around him.

"Dad!" I ran closer

"Chase hold her" Vince said. Chase held me and I watched as dad's body bounced. I felt tears run down my cheeks and buried my head into Chase's arm. Then I herd it. He coughed up water and Vince telling Michelle that he was back.

Dad sat up and looked at me. He opened his arms. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Never did image dean as a dad 15 years ago" Lara said

"But now you never would have guessed he would have been out partying every night" Chase said. I let dad go and he laid back down. Chase and Jordan helped him up and they went over to the ambulances and they give him oxygen. Dad kept arguing about going to hospital.

"Dean get in" chase said

"No I'm fine"

"Dad get in" I agreed with chase

"Maci I said-"

"And I said get in dad I'm not a child I know what happened you died dad for a few minutes you were gone you no what that means?" I asked

"What?"

"I would have no dad I would ended up with mum and Mark trying to be my father I don't want that so get in the bloody ambulance" I said through my teeth. He side and got in.

"See now how come he listens to you?" Chase asked

"Because I'm his little girl he can't say no and in this case I would have brought out the water works" I smiled we high fived. Chase drove me and Lara to the hospital.

"He's okay but they want to keep him in for 24 hours 48 if he will let them" Michelle said

"Yeah right" I said and walked in to him. The 4 of us spent the time laughing.

"Wanna go get a drink?" Dad asked I nodded and he gave me some money.

**Dean's POV**

"Lara call Brie" I said

"What?" She looked at me shocked

"I don't want her here if something goes wrong"

"Don't say that dean I can take her home" Chase said

"Chase if something goes wrong I want her with her mum" I said "Lara please just call Brie" she nodded and walked out. Maci came back and a couple of minuets later so did Lara. We spent the next half an hour laughing before Brie came.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Maci said

"Your dad called me to come get you" She said

"No I'm staying with dad"

"Maci go" I said to her

"No dad I want to stay"

"Look" I sat up and got her to sit on the bed "I'm gonna be here for another day as I can see Lara will make me stay so you can come after school tomorrow okay?" She nodded and I kissed her head and watched her leave.

**Maci's POV**

I slammed my bedroom door as I walked in. I sat on my bed and got on facebook.

"Sweetie remember your going on camp next week you might want to start packing" mum said coming into my room

"You think I can think about that right now?! My dad is in hospital!" I yelled Mark walked in to "my dad died today! He stopped breathing but you know you don't give a shit!"

"Don't talk to your mum like that" mark said

"Just let her she's been through a lot today" mum whispered and they left me alone. I started packing my bag for camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maci's POV**

"Hey can i ask you something? you okay?" Elijah asked at lunch as I was constantly looking at my phone

"My dads in hospital" I said Mark walked towards me "what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing I haven't herd anything just saying I can take you to the hospital after school" he said

"Get stuffed I can get there myself" I hissed at him "so what did you want?"

"Never mind your not happy" he went to walk away

"Eli tell me" I smiled

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend" he said looking down

"Of course" I smiled and kissed him

* * *

After school I ran to my locker and grabbed my bag before catching a bus to take me near the hospital. I ran into the hospital and went to dads room.

"Oh thank god" I said as I saw dad

"Hey" he smiled I ran over and hugged him

"Told you I'd be fine" he said

"When are you leaving?" I asked sitting on his bed

"In a couple of hours Lara is gonna come back and get me" he said "when do you leave for camp?"

"Monday" I said "then come back on Friday"

"Fun" he said sarcastically

"It will be except Mark is coming" I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me

"You'll be fine just don't get lost" he said

"I won't" I said "maybe" we laughed together


	6. Chapter 6

**Maci's POV**

"Everyone get dressed and get out here now!" A teacher yelled opening doors "not funny girls get up we are miss kids" we all jumped up and raced for bathrooms. I got dressed into blue trackie pants, my rescue top, and a black hoodie. Everyone pulled on ugg boots and I left my hair down and grabbed my beanie that is a panda head and has long "arms" that come off it and you can put your hands into it.

"Simmo is 3 am what's going on?" I asked

"We just did a head count and we are missing 3 kids" he told me we all got in our groups before ticking our names off and we went and sat around the fire.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Miss B said "we are missing 3 kids they are Chris Bennet Elijah Jackson and Beth Hicks" I covered my mouth with my hands as they said Elijah's name. Zac put his arm around my shoulders. "Now we have called the police but they won't be here until 7 which is sunrise"

"That's bull shit" I stand up "Simmo can I have my phone?" He handed it to me

"Wait why did he have your phone?" Miss B asked

"Because I need it when we get back from camp and I trust him with it" I said and dialed the number for rescue and walked away from the group.

"Rescue Special Ops" Chase said his voice sounding bored

"Chasie-" I started feeling tears in my eyes

**Chase's POV**

"Chasie-" I hear Maci say. I sit up straight and everyone looks at me

"Maci what's wrong?" I ask I look at Dean who stand up and walks over to me and I put her on loud speaker

"Um 3 kids have gone missing the police won't get here until 7" she chokes out

"Maci are you at the camp?" Dean asks

"Yeah but um Elijah is one missing" she cries

"We are on our way" we all jump up and start driving "we will be there in 15 okay?" I tell her. I hang up an call Michelle and Vince.

**Maci's POV**

I walk back to the group. "Rescue will be here in 15" I say wiping my eyes

"How did you?"

"My dad rescue leader" I said going back and sitting with Zac and he stole my beanie. Everyone was quiet. Finally they arrived. dad, chase and Lara came up first. I went to dad and he hugged me. Mark rolled his eyes

"Alright first we set up station then interview close friends teachers then everyone else" Dad said

"I wanna help" I said

"No way"

"I'll stay here you guys can go out into the bush" I said dad nodded and we set up.

"Rescue Base to Rescue 1 what's going on?" Vince asked

"About to start interviewing friends of missing kids and set up portable base" Dad said

"How's Maci?"

"I'm fine" I said into my radio

"Alright let's start interviewing everyone" dad said to me I nodded

"Alright well Beth Elijah and Chris are all friends so all friends are here" I said all rescue followed me over to my friends.

"Okay does anyone have any idea of why they went off?" Dad asked

"Well Beth was saying something about going out at night but then said she was joking" Jas said "but she left our cabin saying she felt sick"

"Okay anything on Elijah and Chris?" Chase asked

"Beth needs to be centre of everyones attention" Zac said

"She has always like attention of guys especially Chris" Chloe said

"And Chris and Elijah are best friends always together"

"Chris Elijah and Zac the unholy trinity" Josh said making everyone laugh Mitch walked over and stood with us

"Um who are you?" Lara asked

"I'm really close to Elijah and Chris" Mitch said

"No your not piss off everyone thinks your a stupid no it all and think your the best at everything this isn't the time to be a dick Mitch just go away" I said he looked at me and left.

"Okay thanks guys" I walked back over with them

"Maci try to call Elijah" dad said I grabbed my phone of Simmo and called Elijah's phone

"Ma-Maci?" Elijah answered

"Elijah! Where are you?" I asked everyone turned to me

"I don't know" he slurred

"Put him on loud speaker" dad said I nodded

"Is Beth and Chris with you?" I asked

"We lost Chris ages ago he complained about his heart then" he sounded like he was falling asleep

"Elijah Elijah! Stay awake please say awake" I begged

"I-I can't my eyes feel heavy"

"is Beth with you?"

"No we found a cave and I told her to stay there and looked for Chris but I can't find it now"

"Elijah just sit where you are and try to stay awake please?"

"I-If I never see you again" he slurred again

"Don't say that Elijah ill see you soon" I choked

"Maci just let me talk" he choked "I love you"

"I love you too now stay awake"

"I can't" he said and the phone went dead

"Elijah!" I screamed into the phone. Dad put his arms around me and held him

"Don't worry we'll find him" dad said. "Okay so last we know Beth was in a cave" dad said to the rest of team.

"Okay sun rises in 3 and a half hours" Chase said

"We can't wait that long!" I said "Chris has a heart condition he takes medication for it"

"Well we can't go out in the dark" Lara said. I sighed and went to my cabin and got a blanket to wrap around me. Michelle and Vince showed up. As I walked over to them Michelle hugged me

"We will find them" Vince said I nodded and walked away wrapping the blanket around me

"Where are you going?" Dad asked

"To my friends" I said

"Is she okay?" Vince asked quietly to dad who shrugged his shoulders

"I'm fine!" I yelled at them. Some teachers including Mark came over to my group of friends.

"It's okay guys as soon as sun rise comes they will find them" Mark said

"Yeah thanks for that" I rolled my eyes. I looked out into the bush then back to everyone no one was watching. I grabbed a torch off the ground and ran into the bush.

**Dean's POV**

"Maci!" Someone yelled we tuned and watched her run into the bush with a blanket in one hand and a torch in another.

"Shit Maci come back!" I went to run after he but Jordan held me back.

"Don't dean we will get her" Vince said

"That's my daughter I can't just wait!" I yelled

"Dean come on" Lara grabbed my hand.

"She has her radio right?" Michelle asked and I nodded "rescue command to rescue portable 6 come in" no response "Rescue portable 6 come in"

"Maci answer your radio" I said into my mine

"What?" She said

"Come back" Michelle said

"No I'm finding my friends" She said "you guys can piss around for 3 hours I'm doing something"

"Maci come back that's an order" Michelle said

"What's going on? Where's Maci?" Her group of friends came over

"She's gone out into the bush" I said

"Nice one dean" Mark mumbled I walked over and grabbed him by his shirt

"Just shut up mark okay?! That's my daughter out there not yours! My daughter! So instead of making stupid comments how about you just drop dead okay?" I yelled at him. Chase pulled me off him

"Maci come back that's an order" Michelle said again

"No" she said

"Maci this is rescue business" Vince said

"Well good thing I'm not on duty then isn't it" she said. They kept trying to get her to come back but it wasn't working.

"Maci please come back" I pleaded into my radio. She didn't reply. Lara put her arms around me.

"We will find her Dean" Chase said


	7. Chapter 7

**Maci's POV**

I wrapped the blanket around me. It was so cold.

"Elijah! Chris! Beth!" I screamed. Still know reply and I was really tired.

"Maci come in" Dad said again

"If you keep talking I won't be able to hear them" I hissed

"Look Maci we know how much you wat to find them but-"

"Dad these are my best mates!" I said "Elijah! Beth! Chris!"

**No One's POV**

Dean went to hit the tree near him when Jordan and Vince stopped him.

"She really is a Gallagher" Lara said

"Yeah she is" Michelle said "alright according to these maps there is only one cave out there so hopefully thats where beth is" They all turned as a car pulled up and Brie got out.

"What the hell Dean!" She yelled "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"Cause he's a bad parent" Mark said

"Hey! You could of stopped her to! She was in the hands of the school!" Brie yelled and started hitting Mark.

"Dean stop her" Lara said

"Why?" Dean smiled

"If it was my fault do you think Dean would let me live?" Mark said trying to stop her.

"Still debating" Dean said. Mark took Brie away from the group.

"Dad" Maci said into her Radio. Everyone sat up straight and listened

"Maci what's wrong?" Dean asked

"I-I was walking and something hit me I think I blacked out" she sounded like she was falling alseep.

"Maci stay awake for me" Dean said. Everyone was listen, rescue, teachers, students, the owners of the camp. "Keep walking around alright"

"I'm so sorry" she cried

"It's okay have you found anyone?" Michelle asked

"I thought I herd moving but couldn't see anything" she slurred

"Maci stay awake" Vince said

"It's so hard" she cried. Dean sat down and rubbed his face. "I-I can see something"

"Chris! Eljiah! Beth!" She screamed

**Maci's POV**

"Maci?" A girls voice said.

"Beth!" I ran as fast as I could and we hugged "are you okay?"

"My arm hurts" she said. I pulled up her sleeve where there was a cut. I ripped a peice of my sleeve off and wrapped it around her arm.

"I found Beth" I said into my radio

"Where are you? What's can you see?" Vince asked

"Um" I looked around

"Near the cave I only just started walking around" Beth said "I know how to get back"

"We are heading to the cave Beth knows where it is" I said. It didn't take long to get there.

"Stay awake and don't move you arm too much" I said to her "I'm going to look for Chris and Eljiah" I said and walked out wrapping my blanket tighter around me. "Stay awake" I called back.

"Maci are you at the cave?" Chase asked

"Beth is I'm back out" I said

"Maci ya mum is here too" chase said

"That's nice Chasie but I have to find them they are my best friends they were y first high school friends" I said "how long till sunrise?"

"Still another hour" he said

"Chase I-I feel dizzy" I said

"Sit down now" he kinda yelled

"If I sit I'll sleep" I said and kept walking

"Maci sit down!" Jordan said joining in

"No I-I can't" I kept walking for a bit longer I ignored there calls

"Are you still awake just tell us your awake" Lara said

"I'm awake" I said "I-I'm awak-" everything wet black.


End file.
